Aikum Ne' Valdena
by AidanRiver
Summary: Something is wrong with Spock and Nyota is the one who had to deal with it. What will Spock do now that Nyota (somewhat) knows that he is into her?


**Chapter 1**

I shuddered as Spock placed his face in the crook of my neck. "Nyota" He whispered. The way he enunciated my name practically made me melt. I was extremely beguiled. What was Spock doing? I had never seen him act like this.

"Spock?" Unlike normal my voice came out as a squeak. He pulled back from his nuzzling to stare heatedly into my eyes. I was surprised at how feral he looked, especially when his normally pristine hair was slightly mussed from his administrations.

I didn't receive an answer.

His eyes were dilated, making him look extremely alien. "Um, you are not acting normal" I almost stuttered. It was not my fault; this Vulcan was extremely tantalizing, and I gave myself an imaginary pat on my back for worrying about Spock. Even if I wanted to take off my clothes and- Ahem. Enough of that!

Spock started nuzzling me again and was pretty much pawing at me. He reminded me of a cat. "Nyota, I need you" He rasped. Pushing my body until I was sandwiched between his and the wall. My eyes widened, and I looked at the empty hallway, suddenly aware that I could be caught in a compromising position with my previous professor.

"Spock, we are in public. You are definitely not being normal at the moment" I panicked. He started grinding his body against mine. My face and stomach burned. I could not even shove him off. Darn, his alien strength. This had to be another one of my naughty dreams. However, I knew that was not the case.

"Nyota, Nyota, Nyota…" Spock whispered. I mentally facepalmed. I need help; my gut is going to explode from an overwhelming barrage of emotions.

"Spock, what's wrong with you?" I coughed. Attempting to avoid eye contact, my body was betraying me.

"Your lack of reciprocation of my administrations is what ails me" He murmured a matter of factly, almost sounding like the usual NORMAL Spock.

"Well, we are in public, hard to get in the mood," I told him trying to buy time. Even though, I barely knew what was going on.

"It is only "hard" if you make it Nyota. It is a matter of perception that you are in full control of" At the last part of his sentence he took a long sniff of me. Then exhaled once he was done talking. I could hear an almost growl like purr emitting from his chest. This wasn't happening.

I really wished I knew what was going on. What I did know is that there is no way that Spock would ever act out like this especially without any notice beforehand.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and pointed to the opposite of where Spock was currently about to lick my ear. He turned his head, perhaps to analyze any immediate danger and I took this chance to twist out of his grip. I made a mad dash get out of here before I let my ex-professor take me on the academy's floor.

My ponytail swayed wildly, and I did not bother to look behind myself, knowing that Spock could easily catch up to me if I gave him the chance.

"Oof" I breathed out as an arm wrapped around my waist. Effectively putting a halt to my escape. I was lifted up and pulled against a hard solid chest. Spock started to carry me to his office. I noticed he would sway a little bit as he carried me. I looked around panicked. Only relaxing a little bit when I did not see anyone approaching this hall. Since I didn't want to hurt him (or myself), I didn't exactly struggle.

Staring up at him, I watched as he looked focused on making it to his office. This was not the time to admire him, but I did so anyway. We made it to his office and his monotone voice spoke to the computer. Effectively closing the door and warning off any visitors.

He stood in the middle of the room with my in his right arm. I noticed his other arm held my messenger bag. Several moments had passed before he carried me to the couch. He let me go, and I sat down without any elegance.

I stared up at his face while he looked down at me. He was poised and almost intimidating. I opened my mouth to say something, however, when I did, he leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. His lips were softer than I expected, and he smelled clean. I was suddenly aware of the differences between our body temperatures.

Lighting struck me. I was gaping like a fish when he gently pulled away.

"Nyota" He whispered. Before he flopped on the couch and was out like a light. I could not move. All I could think about was that the most amazing Professor at this academy had kissed me.


End file.
